Melissa Li
Name: Melissa Li Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Playing the piano, reading, listening to music, writing, going out on long walks alone Appearance: Melissa looks like your stereotypical Chinese girl. Standing at around 5' 4" and weighing around 110 lbs., she's fairly slim for her age and height. She ties her black hair into a single braid that hangs down the middle of her back and her bangs frame her light-brown eyes. Thanks to repeated care, her face is unblemished and smooth. She usually wears contacts, but on some special occasions she wears a pair of thin-frame glasses. Her skin is on the pale side. She prefers to wear more conservative clothes which are usually in darker, more modest tones. She doesn't have any preference between skirts or jeans and will wear whatever she feels like for the day. The same goes for shirts or blouses, although her most common attire is just a simple white shirt and blue jeans. She's pretty but just on the plain side. If you could imagine the girl next door look, that's what she would be like. She often always has a small smile on her face. Biography: Born in a typical Chinese family with strict Chinese parents, she was blessed with a sharp brain, nimble fingers, and decent, if not good, looks. An only child, she was both spoiled and bred by her parents to become the best person she could possibly be. She, of course, was taught how to play the piano as well as the clarinet, both of which would become her haven in the later years. One thing that was skipped, however, was sending Melissa to Chinese school as her parents believed that she already had too much on her plate at such a young age and didn't want to overburden their baby girl. As the years passed, things became worse for her and her relationship with her parents. While at the beginning everything seemed to be fine, later arguments began to break out between her mom and dad. Since Melissa did not actually take Chinese school, she couldn't even understand what they were saying. All she could hear were shouts in a jumble of English and Chinese, occasionally punctuated with her name. This didn't help her during middle school, where her worries about her home life began affecting her grades. Not only did this lower her self-esteem, the reports of her grades made her parents argue even more, resulting in a downwards spiral. She retreated into her own little world and began spending lots of time reading and playing her instruments. To be honest, all she wants is for her parents to stop arguing with one another and for everything to be back to the way it used to be. As she entered high school, her sole motivation for doing well was so that her parents were happy. This type of self-sacrificing began to seep into her whole character until she attributed almost everything she did to make others happy, ignoring herself. She maintains a calm, quiet, and kind persona about her and tries to help out her friends whenever she can. Her favorite types of music are classical, rock, and techno. At school, she first joined the math club and the school band to please her parents, although she found out that she enjoyed playing in the band. Being very cautious about the happy and kind mask she's wearing, she doesn't let herself get out of control. As such, she abstains from drinking or smoking and whenever a conversation gets too personal, she immediately tries to steer it in another direction. She also never invites her friends over to her home and just dodges the question of why by saying something came up and running off. She likes hanging out with the 'losers' of the school and people who are more introverted and often tries to make friends with people who have been mocked or scorned by the other students. She simply likes their company better than the popular kids and does anything she can to make them feel better and hang out. When not in class or in her clubs, she's often found in a quiet part of the school, usually the library. Oddly enough, she can also be found in what could easily be called the loudest place in the Promenade, the Food Court. At these times, she just pulls out her iPod or CD Player and just leans back and relaxes. For her, these "Me Times" are the only true bright spot in her life. Her hobby of writing stems from just wanting to find a place to pour out her thoughts so that she won't accidentally shout them to her parents. None of these actually get published online and are really just random drabbles written by her in her more frantic moments. And despite her smile and kind demeanor, her outlook on the world is quite dark. Whenever she looks to the future, she just sees the path that her parents have carved out of her and even that is crumbling under her feet. Advantages: Melissa is very smart and cunning and knows how to hide her emotions while displaying something that's totally different. Because she's known as a kind and caring girl, this might make others not want to fight her or protect her. She could also use her reputation to trick someone, but she's most likely not going to do anything like that. Disadvantages: Melissa isn't 100% mentally stable. She doesn't have a mental problem or anything like that. It's just that her life is so chaotic that trying to maintain her mask has taken a serious toll on her stability. Depending on what happens on the island, she could either rebuild her foundations or just break. She's also not a particularly strong girl either. She eats healthy and exercises sometimes, but she isn't what you would call physically active and she is used to creature comforts. Designated Number: Female student no. 098 --- Designated Weapon: A Jetboil camping stove Conclusion: At least she can cook anything she manages to catch. That, and overstressed people tend to snap in the most delightful ways. Let's see something unique, G098. Take out that stress on everyone around you. Get creative. I know you can. The above biography is as written by Tythanin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Tythanian Kills: None Killed By: Nick Reid Collected Weapons: None Allies: Aislyn McCreery, Felicia Carmichael, Samaya Boen-Hilstrand, Samya "Sammy" Franklin, Jennifer Perez Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Melissa, in chronological order. The Past: *Tickle Those Ivories Pre-Game: *Q&A *Viva La Chemisty! *Ice Cream, Kit Kats, and Whales *dz/dt *Phantasmagoria *Autodidact *Cooling down *Buzzer Beater V4: *Random Spawns are a Bitch *The Hills Are Alive *Can't I Just Die A Disney Death? *Keep On Smiling *A Day Late *And A Buck Short *I Will Follow You into the Dark Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Melissa Li. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Melissa's a character I have a strong emotional connection to. Back when I was super new and nervous about SOTF, Tyth invited me into one of his threads to get a feel for things, and that thread had Melissa in it. So, basically, she was one of the first characters I had a good interaction with, and that meant a lot to me. Of course, I really liked her in game, too. She had a ton of character, and she managed to be a less assertive member of a group without fading into the background or being overshadowed by everyone else. She was totally excellent throughout, and her death was doubly tragic coming as it did just before the rescue. A lot of really good characters died just short of that, but Melissa was without a doubt the one I felt most. I really wish she'd lasted those two more rolls to get a happier ending. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students